Deceiving the World
by Capstar
Summary: To secure the future of the world Dumbledore separated the Potter Twins but managed only to hide one. Neither knows about each other and the world does not know about the boy who was separated. This is the story of 1st year with another unknown Potter.
1. The Beginning

_Deceiving the World_

_Chapter One: The Beginning_

It was dark outside and no one could be seen walking throughout the housing estate. However suddenly one women appeared out of thin air. The woman was small and a little chubby and wore a coat covering her entire body. She began to walk out of the alley way and into the street, as she did so she pulled out a newspaper and the date read 'October 24th 1981'. She stood under a street light and began to pretend to be read the paper; though she kept looking over the paper as if she was waiting for someone.

Shortly after the arrival of the plump women the orange light of the street lights begin to disappear one by one. Finally when the last one was out the women looked over her newspaper and the outline of a tall skinny man could be seen and he appeared to be carrying something wrapped in several blankets in his arms. As the man moved towards her in the dark she put her paper away and nervously looked around almost as if she was just waiting for someone to attack her.

As the tall man began to near the women, she took out what appeared to be a wooden stick from inside her pocket. However the man continued to walk closer and as he did the women began to make out what was in the blankets – a baby.

He stood facing her and greeting her with a nod said, "Bagnold."

Bagnold returned the nod, "Dumbledore you've brought the boy, which one," she asked.

"I'm sure you can appreciate the fact that I cannot say this child's name."

"Yes yes I understand."

"I assume everything is in order regarding the boy's welfare?"

"Yes I've set everything up; he'll be staying with different wizards each week all of which will have the Fidelius Charm cast and with different secret keepers."

"Excellent and to be sure I am giving this boy to the correct person I say, Nitwit! Blubber!"

"Oddment! Tweak!"

"Excellent, now I place the safety of this boy in your very capable hands."

"And what is to become of the other boy?"

"The Fidelius Charm has been cast upon their house and I am on my way to make sure that everything is going according to plan. Then in about a week's time his brother will be moved to a more secure location until we find more wizards that will happily defend him. Then Lily will be moved and James will stay in Godric's Hollow."

"I see."

"Yes now sorry to leave so abruptly but I'm on a very tight schedule. Now if anything is to happen Bagnold then please contact my immediately."

"Will do Dumbledore, and good luck."

"Thank you, now I suggest you yourself leave as well before I turn the light back on."

Dumbledore produced a lighter which was bizarrely covered with gems and waited until Bagnold had disappeared into thin air taking the baby boy with her, before he lit the lighter. When he lit the lighter, instead of a flame being produced the orange light returned to each and every streetlight in the area. Dumbledore then followed suite and vanished as well. Presumable to Godric's Hollow to speak to Lily and James.

Millicent Bagnold reappeared outside a house that was situated in the middle of a field. The only thing that anyone could see for miles was country land with the grass growing tall and the occasional stone wall. It was here that Millicent lived alone. As she walked into her lonely house she quickly made her way up the stairs and turned into a bedroom on the left. The entire room was decorated as if a baby had previously lived there. Millicent placed the little boy inside the cot and sat in the rocking chair admiring the little boy as he kept himself amused by playing with the few toys that were already inside the cot as well as making random silly noises and sudden laughter.

Millicent watch as the little boy began to fall asleep and stayed there hours after he had fallen asleep. She remembered the times when she would do this with her own son. Though unfortunately her beautiful little had died last year as well as her husband. Both had died in the very room she was sitting in. Her husband and son were killed at the hands of a death eater as her husband was attempting to escape the house in order not to be captured and used against her. Though Millicent assumed that the death eater had got frustrated with their attempts to escape and could not be bothered with capturing them opting instead to use the killing curse and leave her a note saying that she was next - though this threat had yet to be carried out.

Eventually Millicent fell asleep with a sad smile on her face and during that night she began to dream about all the good times she had with her family.

Whilst Millicent was watching the young boy in her care Albus Dumbledore was outside the Potter's house waiting for the lonely girl walking through the streets to reach her house before he entered. Finally when she did enter her house and Dumbledore could see no one else in the street he entered the Potters house. As soon as he did he was greeted by an anxious mother called Lily Potter.

"Albus, is he alright? Did you get him to Millicent? Is the plan still secure?"

Before answering Lily he placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down and once she seemed more relaxed he answered.

"He's fine Lily, I completely trust Millicent. I'm positive that after everything that she has been through in that she will take extreme precautions to secure his wellbeing."

"Thank you," Lily muttered whilst looking up at Dumbledore her eyes filled with respect and gratitude.

"Lily let me assure you there is nothing that I would not do for these boys."

"Just promise me one thing Dumbledore that whatever is to happen to me – to James and I – that they will both remain separated and that they'll be safe. And wherever my baby boy is he'll stay there that way he'll be safe and -," Lily began to start crying thinking about all of the horrific outcomes that could happen if You-Know-Who was to find and destroy them.

"Lily, Lily don't worry it will not come to that. I'm positive that you'll be safe and so will the boys. I promise."

Lily just smiled whilst attempting to form words however Dumbledore understood completely.

"Though what I would like to know is, will Harry ready to be moved in a week's time?"

"Yes of course. We've got everything ready just in case he needs to be moved early."

"Finally just one last thing before I go, are you positive that you do not want me to be your secret keeper?"

At this point a tall man with dark black hair and round glasses holding a little boy in his arms and answered Dumbledore's question

"Dumbledore you've done so much for us already. It would be unfair to ask you to do this. I'm sure Peter will do fine."

"Well if you're sure then I'll be on my way, I just wanted to find out if everything was alright."

They all said they're goodbyes and it appeared as if they were treating it as their last with Lily begin especially nervous as soon as Dumbledore left. All three knew that with Dumbledore there, You-Know-Who was not going to attack.

The orange and yellow rays filled the brightly coloured baby room at the Bagnold Residences. The only sound in the entire house was that of a little boy cry. He was standing up and supporting himself. He was scared and had no idea where he was: he was standing in an unfamiliar room and he could not see his mother or father anywhere and his brother's cot was nowhere to be seen. However there was a strange woman seated in a rocking chair in the corner and she was fast asleep.

The little boy cried louder and louder until the women in the corner woke with a startle and rushed to his side, picking him up and rocking him until he began to quiet down. She then took him over to her son's old changing area where she changed him and dressed him in some of her son's old clothing.

After a week of the same routine the little boy that Millicent he began to get use to the routine and began to become relax with this new environment. Millicent was also grateful for the new little boy that was in her life. For the past week she had worked from home to start taking care of the little boy. However she was only going to have him in her company for another week. She knew she was going to miss this little boy and started to wonder how she was going to give him up in a week's time.

Later that night there was a soft knock on Millicent's door at first she thought it was just some kids since it was Halloween - then remembered that she lived miles away from the nearest town. Nervously she picked up the young boy and carefully placed him behind one of the chairs and silently pressing her finger to the lips to signal to the boy to be quiet, which he did so.

She drew her wand and carefully opened the door to reveal Albus Dumbledore with a grin to be remembered yet behind the smile she could see some guilt and sadness.

"Millicent, may I come in," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes of course, do come in."

"Ah Millicent, if I didn't bring outstanding news then I would be nagging you about forgetting to ask the secret question."

"Dumbledore, I'm positive that I would have known if it was or was not you," she said whilst closing the door behind and walking over to where she had left the little boy. "So Albus what is the outstanding news that you bring me?"

"Well Millicent Lord Voldermort has died or is at least inches from it."

Millicent just sat there speechless she didn't know whether to believe Dumbledore or not. Well actually she knew that Dumbledore would not lie to her but what he had said was just too unbelievable to believe it without processing it completely.

"However, sadly Lily and James Potter died in their heroic effort in saving Harry's life. Harry on the other hand was protected from Lord Voldermort's killing curse by something he simply did not receive – love."

"But if they're gone then what is to happen to Dylan," she asked and was finally allowed to say is name.

"I promised that Dylan would stay here where he is safe. I promised I'd keep them safe until I was sure that Lord Voldermort is dead. So he gets to stay here with you, because I truly believe that Lord Voldermort is gone yet. He's just extremely weak. I don't believe he still had enough human in him to die."

Millicent and Albus continued to talk and they grieved over the loss of Lily and James Potter – two fine young wizards – yet they had to celebrate the downfall of Lord Voldermort.

However Millicent could not feel a hint of guilt for feeling happy that Lily and James were dead and she could keep this wonderful little boy.

**So of course I don't own Harry Potter, just so you all know. This is also the disclaimer for the entire story.**

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, also I hope to update daily. Sorry if I messed up some of my tenses, I tried to fix them. So help with that would be wonderful :)  
**

**Note: Millicent Bagnold was the Minister for Magic from 1980 to 1990. Just in case you were wondering. **


	2. Shame and Acceptance

_Deceiving the World_

_Chapter Two: Shame and Acceptance_

Only one day after Lord Voldermort's downfall Millicent ran into trouble, her time was consumed with trying to resolve the large scale breaches of the International Wizarding Statue of Security that happened on one night. She spent weeks trying to fix all the problems that were revealed during that night and she began to come to terms with the fact that she would be unfit to take care of this little one year old boy.

Millicent decided that it was in Dylan's best interest if he was placed within a Wizarding family that had a boy around his age. The only family that Millicent was aware off was the Malfoy's. Of course she knew that even though Lucius had pleaded that he was only acting under the Imperius Curse Millicent was not going to reveal the true identity of Dylan. Instead she would pretend that he was in fact her younger brother's son and since he died in the First Wizarding War there was no one else to look after him.

She had planned to meet with Lucius in a Muggle Cafe – much to his discomfort – yet she found it so odd that the Malfoy's were so willing to take this little boy into their home. It was agreed that everyone would just be told that Dylan was the son of Bellatrix Lestrange to cover up the boys dark black hair. After the meeting in the Cafe everything was all set and Dylan became part of the Malfoy family.

It took the Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy a few months to get use to the little boy within their family. However Draco seemed to like having someone else there that he could play with. And so they began to accept him into their family and started treating him like he was actually family.

By the time Dylan was 2 years old he was completely accepted into the Malfoy family. Though all knew – except Draco – what was to become of the boy in the future.

On the outskirts of Wiltshire the Malfoy Manner stood tall, towering over the village whilst intimidating them at the same time. No one every went within miles of the place and no one ever came out of it. So it was a bigger shock to the residents of Wiltshire when the early joggers were out and saw a brown owl flying in the morning heading straight for Malfoy Manner. The rumours of course spread like wild fire throughout the village concluding that the Malfoy were indeed some evil Lords or something similar.

They were not however, far from the truth. Inside Malfoy Manner lived the all four of the Malfoy's along with their House Elf Dobby. They were wizards – extremely well respected Wizards – but they had yet to show whether they really were evil or not.

Though the true colours of the family were beginning to show within the security of their own home.

"Father it's already July 24th when will those acceptance letters come," asked a pale boy with dark white hair that was almost identical to his skin colour.

"They'll arrive when they arrive Draco, I cannot make the Headmaster go any faster," replied Lucius Malfoy.

"Yeah Dorko just be patient," said a blacked haired with a small smile on his face – his cousin Draco was glaring at him over his much hated nickname. "It'll come when it comes. Of course you never know one might not come for you. They might have thought you were a squib."

At that point Draco lunged for Dylan but missed him by inches as Dylan had managed to get up in time. Draco chased Dylan around the bottom of the house, he felt it was necessary to show him that he was his equal – if not better – than him in anyway. Even though as a young boy he did not show us much magical talent as his cousin.

However half way up the stairs Dylan stopped and began to stare out the window. He saw an old brown owl perched on the window waiting to be let in though what made Dylan stare was that in the birds peak there was their official Hogwarts letter. He attempted to get up onto the platform to open the window however his height put him at a disadvantage and he could not jump high enough to be able to grasp the edge to hoist himself onto the platform.

This however made Draco roar with laughter, he always thought it was funny how his cousin's height disadvantaged him a lot. So he closed the gap between them easily with one stride and in the process pushed Dylan so that he fell into the stairs. Easily he pulled himself up onto the platform and opened the widow to collect the letters from the old. Once they were safely in the hands of Draco the bird just flew away.

Draco sat on the edge of the platform with his legs hanging over. He sat there and looked at his cousin and with looked at him with big sad eyes and devastation filled his face – a believable act but Dylan knew better than to believe it he had been victim to it many times.

"I – I'm sorry Dylan but there is only one letter here. Maybe you should check your mother's cell, they might be looking for you there."

"Give it here Malfoy," Dylan shouted whilst he pulled Draco's legs causing him to fall and release Dylan's letter.

Dylan held his letter tightly in his hand and ran up to his bedroom and locked his door to ensure that Draco didn't try to take revenge on him for causing him to kiss the floor. Dylan slowly walked over to his bed and just sat down and slowly opened the letter.

_Dear Mr Black, _

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ..._

After reading that one line Dylan was over the moon and threw the letter to the other side of his bed to read later. He was positive that his uncle was going to ship him off to Durmstarng Intitute since he constantly belittled Draco and because he seemed to be the shame of the family – never allowed into the Wizarding World often but allowed to venture into the Muggle world as often as he wanted to.

But he was happy that he was going to Hogwarts and he wanted to celebrated but at such a young age most wizards and witches do not know any people from the Wizarding world and he didn't feel like celebrating with Draco. So he took the next best thing.

"Dobby," Dylan shouted to his floor.

Suddenly a small thin creature with a disproportionate head with tennis ball eyes appeared in Dylan's room.

"Yes Master Dylan," Dobby asked.

"They didn't send me to Durmstarng I thought for sure that they were going to send me!"

"That's brilliant news Master Dylan."

"It is, we should celebrate Dobby. How about you go get two slices of cake and some drinks?"

"Certainly Master Dylan," the house elf bowed and vanished again leaving a small cloud of smoke.

The house elf returned with a plate with two chunks of cake as well as one bottle of juice along with two glasses and handed all of it to Dylan. He poured juice into both glasses handing Dobby one along one a slice of the cake.

They eat in silence until the end when Dylan spoke, "You know Dobby if I wouldn't get into a whole load of trouble I'd probably find a way to give you a piece of clothing."

The house elf smiled slightly and then instantly vanished. Seconds after he left there was banging on his door.

"Black, we're going to Diagon Alley on the 31st," Draco called shouted through the door.

"Whatever Dorko," replied Dylan causing Draco to punch the door angrily.

Dylan just lay on his bed and closed his eyes wondering what Hogwarts would be like. His Aunt and Uncle did not speak about it much when he was in the room – however they told Draco all about it, this was the main reason why they thought that he would be attending Durmstarng. But from eavesdropping on their conversations he found out that there are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. He also found out that nearly everyone from the Black and Malfoy family was sorted into Slytherin and those who weren't became outcasts within the family. He also recalled being told that a famous wizard called Harry Potter would be attending and that he was the one that destroyed the Dark Lord and that being friends with him would be helpful in the up rise of the Dark Lord.

He just lay there and continued to think about Hogwarts and that once he got his school books how he would read up on everything since there was nothing on general knowledge in their house just books on the dark arts. He imagined all the fun he would have in the Wizarding world and he also had his fears such as: what if he wasn't fit for any house, what if he didn't make any friends and most importantly what if he didn't get sorted into Slytherin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review, it makes my day :)**

**Also sorry for stopping it there it just seemed like the perfect place to stop plus I don't have my copy of the Philosophers Stone on me at the present moment. **


End file.
